Teasing
by LeFlemings
Summary: Izaya has some 'fun' with Shizuo. Izuo/Smut/Lemon/PWP


"I'm home~" Izaya called in his usual cheerful tone as he entered the house he shared with a certain monster. He had just been out to meet a client and it took a little longer than he had expected, since it was already 11 PM.

"Okay..." Shizuo replied. He lay sprawled on the couch, staring at the TV.

"Okay? Is that all I get?" Izaya mumbled to himself, chuckling as a smirk spread on his face. He hung up his fur jacket, kicked off his shoes and entered the living room. "I missed you too, beautiful," the raven mocked as he crossed his arms over the back of the couch and looked down at his boyfriend.

Shizuo let out a rather annoyed sigh. "Don't call me that..."

"Why is that, _honey_?"

"Would you cut it out?" Shizuo mumbled and lazily turned his head to look up at Izaya.

"Cut what out, dear? I have no idea what you're talking about," Izaya smiled innocently. He slid a hand down and cupped the blonde's cheek, gently caressing the soft skin with his thumb.

"Tch." Shizuo snorted and turned his head again to look at the TV.

"Hmm?" Izaya hummed and decided to mess with the brute. He moved over to the TV and pressed the button that turned the screen off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Shizuo exclaimed and immediately sat up in the couch, ready to go turn the TV on again.

"Oh, you were? Wow, sorry, I didn't know that," Izaya said, sarcasm obviously in his voice. The raven smirked at the blonde as he grabbed his wrist and tugged in him. "Let's go~!"

"Wha-? Why?" Shizuo let out and was gently pulled off of the couch. "What?"

"To the bedroom!" Izaya exclaimed cheerfully as they went up the few stairs they had.

"Izaya! H-hey!" Shizuo almost tripped over a couple of steps on their way up the stairs.

"What is it, Shizu-chan?"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking my sweet little boyfriend to the bedroom."

"Izaya.. why now?" Shizuo complained and was lazily pushed down on the bed.

"Why not now?" Izaya smirked as he towered over the blonde.

"Becau-." The blonde's voice was muffled by Izaya kissing his lips.

The raven pulled back again and began unbuttoning Shizuo's white dress shirt. He had kissed him only to shut him up from coming with a reason as to why they shouldn't have sex. Izaya really wanted to fuck the blonde so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk the next day. And if Izaya had already decided that he wanted that, then that's what he would do. Besides, he knew Shizuo loved having sex with

him, so it wasn't a problem.

"Such a cute collar bone." Izaya commented and leaned down to lick at the other's collar bone.

"Iz-ahh-ya.." Shizuo breathed out.

"Tell me what you want. Ne, Shizu-chan?" the raven teased and gently bit down on Shizuo's collar bone.

"Hnn.. you.."

"And.. what do you want me to do?"

"Izaya.. don't make me say it.. just do it.."

"I'm afraid I don't know what it is you want me to do, Shizu-chan," Izaya teased and looked down at the blonde. He 'accidently' rubbed his knee against Shizuo's crotch.

"F-ahh.. Just.. do it."

"Do what, Shizu-chan?" The raven kept rubbing his knee against the other's crotch.

"Just fuck me already.." Shizuo whispered, a light red colouring his cheeks. He hated whenever Izaya made him say it.

"Ah, so _that's_ what Shizu-chan wants!" Izaya chuckled evilly. He really loved teasing the blonde and making him blush from embarrassment. He looked so cute with those reddish cheeks. Adorable. "As you wish, sweetheart." Izaya leaned down and licked at a nipple while his fingers played with the other.

"Ahhnn.." Shizuo moaned.

Izaya smirked at the pleased sound that left the blonde's mouth. He forcefully got rid of Shizuo's shirt and threw it somewhere randomly in the room. "Let's get rid of these, shall we?" he said, tugging in Shizuo's pants. The pants were quickly disposed of along with the blonde's boxers. "Oh," the raven chuckled upon seeing Shizuo's erection. Great.

Izaya threw his shirt away and took off his pants and boxers as well, throwing them somewhere in the room. He grabbed the hollow of Shizuo's knees and lifted them up to rest upon Izaya's shoulders. He teasingly rubbed circles around the blonde's tight ring of muscles until he gently pushed the first finger inside. "So tight."

"Ahh.." The blonde threw his head back, closing his eyes. "Cold.." he muttered.

"It'll warm up in a minute darling," Izaya chuckled as he towered back over the blonde, while he pushed his finger in deeper. His other hand was placed beside Shizuo's head, and held his weight. He leaned down and locked his lips with Shizuo's, kissing him deeply and passionately. "Mmm."

Shizuo placed his hands on Izaya's sides, gently digging his nails into the skin as the cold finger dug in deeper in him. "Mmahh.."

Izaya snuck his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, licking his tongue teasingly, yet passionately. He pulled his finger further out and this time, two fingers entered the blonde.

Shizuo flinched at the other finger entering him. "Why the f-uhh-ck do you have.. cold fingers-ahh!"

Izaya pulled back from the kiss, grinning. "I've just been outside, Shizu-chan. It's autumn, ne?" Izaya licked at Shizuo's chest, gently nipping at a nipple, as he stuck his fingers deeper into Shizuo's ass, gently thrusting in and out to loosen up his insides.

"Hn.. ahh.."

"Mmm, Shizu-chan tastes good. So delicious."

"Hah.." Shizuo moaned as Izaya's fingertips brushed his prostate.

"Oh, found it." The raven began gently rubbing against the blonde's prostate, making him moan and groan in pleasure. "Does it feel good, Shizu-chan? Do you want more?" the raven smirked, licking from Shizuo's nipple and all the way up to his jaw.

"Mo-ohh-re..." Shizuo began grinding his hips against Izaya's fingers.

"Oh my, so needy," Izaya grinned and began rubbing harder and harder against the blonde's prostate, while he kissed his jaw line and ear, gently nipping at his earlobe.

"Ahh.. feels.. good.. nn.."

The fingers were retreated only to come back in with another finger added, rubbing against his prostate once again to please him. "Moan for me, Shizu-chan. Louder."

"Ahh.. haa.. Izayahh.." Shizuo moaned.

"Louder." Izaya rubbed harder and faster, kissing Shizuo's neck, leaving a few hickeys here and there.

"Ahhh!" Shizuo breathed out, feeling extremely content.

"Much better," the raven grinned and pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself, making the head of his hard cock meet with Shizuo's opening. Slowly, he pushed the tip inside.

Shizuo complained as Izaya withdrew his fingers, but moaned at the feeling of his cock entering him.

"Ooooh..." Izaya moaned, pleased as he finally got to enter the blonde. Slowly, he pushed himself further inside, the feeling of Shizuo's insides tightened ever so slightly the deeper he entered him. "Ah.. Your insides are wonderful, Shizu-chan."

"Shut up.." Shizuo groaned and gripped the sheets tightly.

"And here I'm complimenting you," the raven smirked as he leaned down and kissed the blonde's cheek. "Just a bit more," he moaned. "Ah," Izaya groaned as he was all the way in; his balls touching Shizuo's skin. He couldn't get any further in, and it felt amazing.

"Ahh.." The blonde breathed out, his body was tense. He curled and uncurled his toes. After a few minutes of adjusting to the size inside of him he relaxed.

"Mmm, Shizu-chan, you're adorable."

"Stop it.." Shizuo groaned and purposely tightened around Izaya.

"Ah-, oh god.." Izaya groaned, biting his lip in pleasure. "Cute.. trying to keep me quiet." Izaya slowly slid out of Shizuo's wet, tight opening and slowly pushed himself all the way back inside. He repeated the motions, ever so slowly increasing the speed. Izaya locked his lips with the blonde again and slid his hand down Shizuo's chest, onto his cock. He grabbed it and began pumping it in the same rhythm as he thrust into the blonde. "Mmm."

"Mmmahhh.." Shizuo moaned. His body was trembling with pleasure as he got closer to his climax.

"Ah, does it feel good, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked needlessly, knowing exactly how good the blonde felt.

"Stupid.. ah.. question.." Shizuo had a hard time keeping his moans from escaping his mouth.

"Hah.. ah..." Izaya groaned silently. "Then moan for me. More. Louder."

"No-ohhh.."

"Yes~, come on. Moan." Izaya made one much harder thrust.

"Ahh! Haa.. hnnn.." Shizuo dragged his hand up to his mouth to muffle the non-stop escaping moans.

Izaya briefly let go of Shizuo's cock, sliding his hand across the sheets before removing Shizuo's hand from his mouth. "Moan," Izaya demanded. "Ahh.."

"Hnn.. haa.."

"Much better." Izaya was thrusting much faster and harder by now, and slid his hand back down to pump Shizuo's cock just as hard and fast as he thrust.

"Hah.. ahh.." Shizuo moved his hips in the same rhythm as Izaya thrust, bringing himself closer to his climax. He was close to coming. That familiar ticklish feeling in his gut was there.

Izaya knew that his lover was close now. But he wouldn't let him come just yet. He slowed down in his thrusting and thrust much slower and much more passionately; the pumping of Shizuo's cock completely stopping. He dried his hand of in the sheets and cupped Shizuo's cheek, looking him directly in the eyes as he stopped thrusting; refusing to let Shizuo get his orgasm just yet.

Shizuo groaned in annoyance and looked up at Izaya. "Why the hell did you.. ah.. stop?"

The raven smirked at the question and obviously annoyed, yet pleasured expression on Shizuo's face. He loved the few times when Shizuo was easy to read, but he loved him much more for being incredibly unpredictable and unreadable. That was one of the things he really loved about his lover, Shizuo Heiwajima.

"You're not allowed to come just yet, Shizu-chan."

"What.. ahh.. do you want.. now?"

Izaya smirked and leaned down, kissing the blonde's lips forcefully.

"Mmmh.."

That was when Izaya began thrusting again. Not slowly, hell no, he started off hard and fast and slid his hand back down to Shizuo's cock, resuming to pump him hard and fast. "Ahhmm.." the raven groaned.

"Awwhh..." Shizuo threw his head back, pushing it deep into the pillow. The grip on the sheets tightened; his knuckles painted white because of the pressure. "Fuck!" he groaned and panted heavily.

"Come for me, Shizu-chan," the raven moaned breathlessly into the blonde's ear. He was very close to coming himself and began thrusting just a tad harder to make Shizuo come before he himself would. "Come."

"Ahhh!" Shizuo felt his body tense up for a second before he would relax and sigh in content; white cum on his sweaty chest. His body shivered with pleasure. His legs slid off of Izaya's shoulders and fell onto the bed; his muscles twitching.

Izaya came mere seconds after Shizuo did; filling up the blonde. "Ahh.." Izaya moaned at the feeling and slowly pulled out, sitting upright in the bed, panting.

Shizuo was panting heavily. "Ahh.. fuck.."

The raven lazily towered back over Shizuo and leaned down, "Content?" he whispered breathlessly into the blonde's ear right before licking it.

"Just.. a.. bit." Shizuo mumbled.

"Liar," Izaya breathed out and kissed Shizuo's cheek before laying himself down beside the blonde, closing his eyes.

Shizuo swallowed. "Izaya?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"One.. stop calling me that. Two: How come I never get to fuck you?" Shizuo asked in all seriousness.

"Firstly, no. Secondly, I fuck you because you're the receiver in this relationship. You wouldn't stand a chance trying to take the control." Izaya smirked and chuckled at his own words, slowly turning around, resting his head in his hand as he looked at his lover.

"I think we should give it a try."

"You won't be able to handle it, dear. You're my little _bottom_ lover. Ne?"

"Don't underestimate me.."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Shizuo complained and sat up in the bed. He dragged a hand through his hair.

Izaya chuckled at the blonde and sat up on his knees behind the blonde. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his ear.

"Just let me try it once."

"Ahahaha!" Izaya laughed lowly into Shizuo's ear. "Good one, Shizu-chan, good one."

"Izaya.. come on.." Shizuo sighed.

Izaya chuckled and swiftly sat down beside the blonde; he kissed his lips to shut him up.

* * *

Christine: Just a quick oneshot! :D let us know what you think about it!


End file.
